Charmed: Next Generation
by mimim1010
Summary: Basically a story about the new generation of Halliwells and their lives as witches and normal people
1. Character Bios

Piper and Leo:

Wyatt- 26. Owns P3 with his girlfriend Gwen who is a bartender and is magical. Wyatt is protective of his family but understands they need their space and respects that. His powers are orbing/ telekinetic orbing, healing, protective shield, orange power wall (destroys most demons but is unreliable and exhausts Wyatt), and regular telekinesis.

Chris – 25. Is a chef at Piper's restaurant and is currently dating April (a waitress- doesn't know about magic). Chris is neurotic and over protective to the extreme especially with his sister and youngest cousin. His powers are orbing and regular telekinesis.

Melinda- 20. Is the only non-hybrid Halliwell and is desperate for a normal life. Her brother Chris complicates her desire for a normal life because he is adamant that she fine-tune her abilities in case of an attack. Her relationship with Chris is strained because of his protectiveness and she often finds comfort in Wyatt or her boyfriend, Caleb. Her powers are the same as her mother's, molecular immobilization and combustion.

Phoebe and Coop:

Prudence – 23. Called Prue by most of her family. Works as a journalist and is in the process of writing a book. She is very committed to being a witch but doesn't let it get in the way of her normal life. To balance the magical side of her life she dates many mortals and is always trying to find love. She has been dating David Johnston for almost 3 months and wants to tell him she is a witch. Her powers are premonition, hearting (cupid transportation), and empathy.

Haley – 20. Is Melinda's best friend and they share an apartment. Most of her powers are cupid- related so she tends to take her cupid duties more seriously than her witch ones. She can't resist playing matchmaker and although she isn't officially a cupid she has brought several couples together. Just broke up with her boyfriend since sophomore year of high school and is officially on dating hiatus. Powers are time manipulation, hearting, and an uncannily ability to play matchmaker.

Alexia- 16. Is called Lexi by her family and is the youngest Halliwell by two years and the most fearless. She is always begging her parents to let her go to magic school instead of normal school so she can get a better control of her powers. She and Chris have a close relationship because he has saved her life countless times and she trusts him more than anyone else in her family. Her powers are hearting and levitation. Since her active powers aren't very useful in a fight she has worked hard to become the best potion brewer (second only to Chris) and best spell caster.

Paige and Henry:

Payton – 19. The oldest of the Mitchell twins by 13 minutes and the quiet bookworm of the group. She is scared of her powers and although she likes being a witch she freezes up during battles which makes her an easy target. Powers are cryokinesis and telepathy with her sister Pandora. She also has orbing powers but they are unreliable.

Pandora – 19. The younger Mitchell twin by 13 minutes. She is more outspoken than her sister and much better with guys. Her boyfriend's name is Daniel and he doesn't know about magic. Like her Payton, Pandora (or Dora as most of the family calls her) freezes up during demon battles because her powers almost killed a man when she was 13. Since that time she has refused to use her power of pyrokinesis since then. Because her power has remained dormant for so she has almost no control over her power and when her emotions are out of control her power will manifest. She also has shared telepathy with her twin sister, and can orb. She has a relative amount of control over her telekinesis and orbing.

Henry Junior – 18. The youngest Mitchell child and called Junior by most of his family. He is the only Mitchell that isn't afraid of his powers. Even though he is a lot younger he likes to hang out with his cousins Wyatt and Chris and tries to learn everything he can about magic from them. He feels protective of his sisters and tries to help them over their fears of magic. His powers are orbing, telekinetic orbing, and healing.

Other Characters:

Caleb- the half demon manticore. He is Wyatt's best friend and is secretly dating Melinda. They are afraid to anyone they're dating because of Melinda's brothers reactions. He has the demonic powers of shimmering and the manticore power of super speed.

Gwen- Wyatt's girlfriend of two years. She doesn't have any magical abilities but isn't affected by any kind of magical spells, potions, or powers. She is very sweet and acts like a big sister to Melinda.

Allison Black – she is Payton and Dora's best friend since grade school and is a witch. Junior has a huge crush on her, but she only thinks of him as a little brother. Her power is invisibility and she often helps the Halliwells.

Important notes- Melinda, Haley, Dora, Payton, and Allison go to a University in the city. Melinda and Haley are sophomores and share an apartment off campus. Payton, Dora, and Ali share an apartment as well. Chris and Wyatt share an apartment as well, and Gwen lives with them.


	2. A Normal Day

"CHRIS!" Melinda screamed as she barged into the apartment he shared with Wyatt. "CHRIS YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"What?" an irritated and half-awake Chris mumbled as he came out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You know exactly what you did you smug son of a bitch! You cast a spell on Derek so he would break up with me!" she said her voice increasing in volume as she continued to talk.

"MEL!" Chris interrupted, "keep your voice down, April's here."

"Oh so your love life can continue on uninterrupted? Yeah cause that's totally fair, you are quite possibly the most intrusive, smug, overbearing, dick of a brother any girl could ever have!" Melinda was steaming and about ready to burst when Wyatt orbed in right between them.

"Okay, what going on now?"

"Melinda that guy was a total jerk and the relationship was going nowhere so I did you a favor by ending it." Chris said, ignoring his older brother.

"You could tell that after two weeks, cause I sure couldn't and I'm pretty sure I was the one dating him!" Melinda retorted.

"Okay! Put your weapons down. " Wyatt interrupted them. "Chris, you promised you wouldn't interfere with Melly's love life anymore."

"Wy, you never even met this guy. He was totally wrong for Melinda and…" Chris started but Wyatt interrupted him, "Chris, leave Mel alone and get back to April."

"C'mon Melly, let's go." Wyatt said offering Melinda his hand which she took, and they orbed off. Chris shook his head in bewilderment and trudged back to the sleeping April.

* * *

Dora was walking across campus right after her psych class, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She froze and snapped her head to the right attempting to see who grabbed her, ready to scream for her cousins or brother.

She let out a laugh as she recognized the man behind her, "Danny you scared the crap out of me." She shrieked.

"Sorry, babe. Just wanted to see you and invite you to this party in my dorm tonight. It'll be really fun." He teased. "We can get drunk and have hot sex all over my room." He promised.

"Ooh. You know as tempting as that sounds, I can't. Big test tomorrow at eight in the morning." She said regretfully. "I wish I could come."

"Aww c'mon Dora we never spend any time together anymore. Just come for a little while. Pleeeease." He begged with a big grin on his face.

"Fine. I'll come for a few minutes, but I do have to study tonight." She teased him turning to kiss his cheek. "But now I have to go. I'm late. See you tonight."

"Bye babe." Pandora chuckled as she made her way through the building and sat down in her calculus class.

* * *

Prue sat at her desk, waiting for her boss to finish the meeting and give her the damn assignment for the week.

"Halliwell. You need to cover the college fair at the University. Try and get some student interviews."

"Yes Sir." She responded. Inside she was furious. She had been working at this paper for nearly 7 months and was still only writing filler fluff.

She turned to her computer and began to make notes. Her phone rang, and she answered with a gruff, "Hello."

"Prue?" her boyfriend's voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry David. Bekman's giving me nothing but fluff to write for this damn paper and I'm getting real sick of it!"

"Well, if you want a break, I'm calling to invite you to dinner tonight at my house."

"Oh, David that would be great. I need to get away from my family for a little while and that sounds absolutely perfect."

"Good. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely. And I promise this time there will be no weird excuses. I am all yours." Prue promised.

"Awesome. See you tonight." He said hanging up.

"Bye." She whispered

* * *

Payton was sitting in the empty library studying the Book of Shadows. Prue had spelled the book many years ago so it looked ordinary to anyone who wasn't magical. Payton always felt bad about her uselessness in demon battles so she tried to make herself most knowledgeable about the Book of Shadows. She looked up at the sound of orbs and saw her brother materialize in a cloud of white lights.

"Junior!" she reprimanded, "There could have been people here. What the hell are you doing orbing?"

"I need the book! Hurry!" He said reaching for it. Payton handed it to him and opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but before she could he yelled, "Payton! Incoming! Get out of here!" Payton turned and saw a demon covered in green slime had shimmered in behind her. She tried to orb, but nothing happened. "Dammit!" she yelled and tried again, but the demon grabbed her before she could move.

Junior meanwhile was feverishly flipping through the book, and stopped when he came to the page with the demon's picture. He began to chant,

"_Demon of Slime _

_My voice chimes _

_This spell will take you_

_And make you benign"_

The demon seemed about to blow up but morphed into a harmless caterpillar on the floor. Junior looked at the caterpillar with amusement then at his sister, "You okay Pay?" he asked. Payton nodded, still a little shaken up. "I think Mom wrote that spell." Junior joked trying to lighten the mood. Payton smiled a little and the color returned to her face. Junior smiled at her reassuringly before orbing out.

* * *

"Melly, you have to be patient with Chris. You know he just wants to protect you." Wyatt said trying to console his still fuming baby sister.

"I know, but can't he get the message that I don't need protection for God's sake. I'm 20 years old. I think I can make my own decisions on whom to date." Melinda said still incensed at Chris's arrogance.

Wyatt was about to say something else when a pink heart appeared in the room encasing Melinda's bestfriend, cousin, and roommate, Haley.

"Hey girl! How's the new boyfriend doing? Was I right? Do you two work perfectly together or what? Wait don't answer that. I know you guys are gonna be perfect together." Haley gushed at her bestfriend.

"Next time you fix me up with someone, make sure they are insusceptible to magic." Melinda commented bitterly.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Haley screamed, knowing immediately who Melinda was talking about. "Seriously? Again! Does he enjoy messing up my matches?"

"No, just my love life."

"Yes, and as I am forced to live vicariously through you, he is destroying my love life too. God! I really am going to murder him!" Haley yelled.

"Alright. You ladies can vent together, just please don't kill Chris; he really does come in handy sometimes." Wyatt said as he orbed out.

* * *

"So did you have fun last night?" Chris questioned as he was making eggs for April.

"Your not just talented in the kitchen baby." She answered smiling coyly at him. He dropped the spatula, walked over to her chair and touched his lips to her in a passionate kiss. She moved with him and they kept at for a good ten minutes before Chris smelled something burning.

"Damn! The eggs!" he said and jumped up to take the pan off the burner. "Sorry sweetie looks like I burnt breakfast…again." April was about to reply when Chris heard a voice inside his head, "Chris. I need your help with something. Can you come to the attic? Please?"

"Hey, April I just remembered I'm supposed to go help my cousin with something today. Sorry babes but I've gotta go." Chris said.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I promise I'll be back tonight." April whispered in his ear and pinched his ass.

"Ooh...looking forward to tonight." Chris said as he smacked her ass lightly and walked her to the door.

As soon as she left he orbed over to the manor's attic, where his youngest cousin was waiting for him. "Hey Shorty, what's up?"

Lexi looked at him in mild disgust because she hated the nickname he had for her, but then motioned to the potion she was in the process of making, "So, I'm trying to make a potion to replicate Dora and Payton's powers, but I can't figure out if I should add the thyme, eye of newt, or fairy wings. What do you think?"

"Lex…I don't think it's possible to make a potion like that. The twins power is really rare and really really hard to replicate. It's probably impossible." Chris tried to tell her, but she responded, "Their powers are so freaking awesome, and both of them are to scared to use the powers. If they won't use them I'm gonna find a way because we can't let those powers go to waste."

"Well try the newt then. Good luck Lexi. I'd stay but I have to work soon. My mom's not here is she?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in the kitchen. Why?" Lexi answered.

"Then I really have to go. I'm twenty minutes late. See you later."

"Bye." She called after his orbs. She settled back down to her potion and got ready to dump in the eye of newt. "Here goes nothing." She dropped in the missing ingredient into the potion, which instantly exploded. "Oops." Lexi whispered before passing out.

* * *

"Dora! Payton!" Payton and Pandora turned to see a beautiful blonde running toward them.

"So ladies… any plans tonight?" she asked as soon as she got close enough to sling her arms around both twins' shoulders.

"Calculus test tomorrow and Danny's party for a couple minutes." Dora responded.

"Yeah right. You'll be at Danny's all night. I know you. Not that I blame you, he's a freaking sex god." Dora nodded in agreement, but said, "This time I'm going to study. Mom will kill me if I fail another test."

"So what about you Payton? I know you don't have any plans tonight."

"Ali I really just wanted to curl up with a good book tonight, and…" Payton's voice trailed off as she looked at her bestfriend.

"Yeah. You're not doing that tonight. We're going to the club and trolling for boys, and so help me God I will turn invisible and tell whisper in your ear what you need to say if it will get you to talk to a boy." Ali smiled mischievously as she related her plans for the night.

"Well Dora we'll let you get ready for your big night." Ali said as she dragged Payton away. Payton threw her sister a pleading glance, but Dora simply waved at her.

* * *

Wyatt was relaxing on his couch, drinking a beer, and watching the game he had missed last night. He was halfway asleep when the sound of orbs startled him off the couch.

"Junior! What have we told you about orbing in here? What if April had been here? You have got to be more careful!" He yelled at his younger cousin.

"Sorry dude." Junior said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge in the corner of the kitchen. "I didn't sense anyone else in here so I figured I'd orb." He came and plopped down on the couch next to his cousin.

Before Wyatt could reprimand his cousin more, his best friend Caleb shimmered into the room.

"Caleb!" Wyatt screeched, "Seriously! Does anyone listen when I talk? Chris has a new non-magical girlfriend. No orbing or shimmering in here!"

"Jeez who shitted in your coffee this morning?" Caleb asked, "Chris's girlfriend isn't even here. What the hell is wrong?"

"Well I was awoken early this morning by the lovely sounds of my siblings fighting. Then I had to listen to Melinda vent for about an hour. Oh, and Gwen moved out…again."

"Whoa…sorry about Gwen, but you know her, she'll come around eventually. She always does."

"I know. It's just this is the only relationship I've actually seen going anywhere. And Gwen…"

In the middle of Wyatt's sentence a pink heart appeared and Haley, dragging Prue, emerged.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled, "What have I told you about hearting in here?"

"Wyatt this is more important. I think Prue's lost her mind. Go ahead tell them what you told me." Haley commanded turning to Prue.

"All I said was that I want to tell David I'm a witch." Prue stated. Wyatt, Caleb, and Junior just stared at her with their jaws on the floor.

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter and its more of an introduction to the characters. the other chapters will be more character centric. i think **


	3. Gwen

"You want to what?!" Wyatt was the first to respond to Prue's shocking announcement.

"I want to tell David about my powers and our family." Prue answered defiantly.

"Prue…we've never even met David and now you want to reveal our biggest family secret? Are you crazy?" Hayley yelled at her sister, "If he turns out to be a total jerk and tells people, we all get screwed, not just you." The more she talked the redder Hayley got until she was screaming at her sister, "You don't think of anyone but yourself and your own happiness. You know how long I dated Tony? Four years! Never once did I even think of telling him! You think you can tell a guy after three freaking months? No fucking way!"

As Hayley's volume increased so did Prue's until the two were screaming at each other, "Tony was a worthless piece of shit that you're too blind to see was no good for you! Ever think there's a reason you never could completely trust the guy? Oh, wait…he was screwing some waitress wasn't he? How can you possibly judge me after being in a four-year relationship with a lying, cheating, dick? You have no idea what love really feels like because you've never had an honest relationship!"

Wyatt and Junior were doing their best to keep the girls quiet, but they had little effect. It wasn't until Caleb climbed onto the table and whistled did the screaming come to an abrupt halt.

"Ladies. Enough!" he said forcefully. "Jesus if you don't shut up, you're gonna have all the neighbors up here complaining. Trust me we get into enough trouble all on our own."

"Coming from the guy who doesn't actually live here." Wyatt muttered under his breath.

Caleb ignored him and continued, "Look, you two don't agree. What else is new? Just work it out. Quietly please!" The two sisters stared at him in disbelief.

"Caleb that was possibly the worst advice I have ever heard you give." Wyatt said, turning back to the girls, "Hayley, Prue is grown woman and she can make her own decisions. You need to respect her space." Prue smiled in victory at her younger sister, "And Prue, we all understand that there will be a time to tell our boy/girlfriend our secret, but you can't tell without making sure the entire family is okay with it. Frankly I'm a little concerned about your plan and obviously Hayley disagrees as well, so now probably isn't the best time to be honest with David. Bring him around for dinner or something and then we'll talk okay?"

"Fine. But I'm so sick of the secret ruining all my relationships!" Prue stated before hearting out.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom O Mighty Twice Blessed cousin of mine." Hayley commented before hearting out herself.

"Well that went well." Said Caleb as he plopped down on the couch. "Jeez, I thought they were gonna start throwing punches in a sec." Junior said as he also sat down, taking a sip of his beer. "Just doing my job as almighty family mediator." Wyatt exclaimed as he too dropped onto the couch.

* * *

"Lexi wake up. Lex! Lexi!" Lexi opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?" she questioned, her voice slurred.

"You tell me." Her Aunt Piper answered, as she looked around the destroyed attic.

"I was just mixing a potion, and I must have added too much eye of newt." Lexi answered dejectedly.

"Lex, you have to stop doing this. You should have been at school hours ago. Can't you at least try to do what your mom wants? Can't you attempt to have a normal life?"

"The whole normal life thing just isn't for me Aunt Piper. I wanna stay here and make potions and practice spells. Don't you understand?"

"To an extent. However until you're eighteen you have to go to school. C'mon I'll drive you." She helped her niece off the floor and noticed she was covered in dust, "Well after we get you cleaned up." She said as the pair walked out of the attic.

* * *

Hayley hearted straight into the apartment she shared with Melinda and made her way over to the desk. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had stashed in the drawer and took a giant gulp. The fiery drink burned her throat, but she was used to the feeling.

_I love you so much. _

_You're my one and only Hayls, always and forever_

_Who the hell is that? _

_Why is she in your dorm? Tony what's going on? _

The voices haunted her memories as she drank away the pain. The man she loved most of her life, had betrayed her. She threw the now empty bottle at the wall and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Finding what she wanted she dumped the contents into her hands. Seven little round, white pills. She downed them all with a glass of water and collapsed on her bed, lost in dreams, dead to the world.

* * *

Gwen angrily wiped the bar in the empty club. "How dare he?" she thought, her mind straying back to fight she and Wyatt had had that afternoon. He was insistent that she keep looking for her parents and into her heritage to find answers about her life. She, however, had no desire to learn anything about the family that had abandoned her when she was a baby. She had been raised by a witch and as far as Gwen was concerned that was her family. She didn't need anyone else. Well, she hadn't needed anyone else. That was before she met Wyatt. Suddenly there was a whole multitude of people she could bear to live without because he couldn't bear to live without them, and she couldn't bear to live without him.

"Hey sweetheart." She heard a smooth voice behind her, "Why don't you give me a drink." Gwen turned and saw a demon behind her with a flame in his hand. "I don't think so." she said, her voice even. The demon looked taken aback, "You're not who I expected but you better do as I say." He was trying to be intimidating, but faltering in face of her extreme confidence. "You better leave." She said without flinching or even using inflection, "This establishment is owned by the Charmed Ones."

"I know that!" the demon sputtered, and without another word threw the fireball at her. Gwen didn't move and the fireball smacked her chest. It should have killed her instantly, but instead it seemed to melt into her chest and disappear.

"How did you do that you little witch!" the demon yelled before pelting her fireballs. None had any effect on Gwen, who continued to stand firmly in place. The demon pulled an athame out an advanced toward her. Gwen stepped back quickly, "Wyatt!" she called looking toward the sky. In less than two seconds a column of orbs descended in front of Gwen and took shape as Wyatt. He turned to face the demon, who quickly shimmered out, before facing his girlfriend.

"What was that?" he asked Gwen, perplexed.

* * *

"Lexi!" a voice called from the other end of the hallway. "Hey, Lex, wait up." The boy jogged to her side and Lexi reluctantly stopped and waited for him. "What do you want Mitch?"

"Nothing." He answered, "Just wanted to catch up with you. Haven't seen you in a while."

"There a reason for that. Or have you forgotten? Anna? Remember her? You slept with her then dumped her the next day." Lexi fumed. "Are you going try hooking up with me too? Sorry but there is no way you're getting lucky. Ever!" With that Lexi marched off through the halls, leaving a very confused Mitch standing there, looking after her like a lost puppy.

"Mind your own business." She snapped at a tiny freshman girl who had been watching the interaction with intense eyes.

* * *

"Nothing," Gwen answered quickly before turning back to wipe the bar. "He was throwing fireballs, but then got out the athame, so I called for backup. You can leave now."

"Gwen," Wyatt pleaded, "Can't you just forgive me and come home?"

"I've told you hundreds of times that I don't want to find my parents, but that's all you seem to care about. When you can stop telling me what to do and how to live, then I might consider moving back with you." Gwen stated ferociously.

"I just want to keep you safe. Can't you understand? Demons can use you to get to me and my family and I can't help but thinking that your birth parents could tell us how to protect you better." Wyatt told her.

"Wyatt, don't you think my mother tried that? She faced the same problems because demons could get to me easier. You both always forget that I've got a powerful protection. Demons can't hurt me! Neither can witches, or any magical powers!" Gwen reasoned.

"They can hurt you." Wyatt commented quietly, "You're not protected from physical things like athames, or even punches. That's why you called me today. You can't always protect yourself and maybe your parents could teach you how."

"Wyatt please," Gwen pleaded turning to face him, "Just leave it alone. If I need help I'll call you or anyone else in the family okay?"

"Fine." Wyatt gave in and reached for her hand. She pulled him toward her and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much more." He whispered back, softly kissing her.

* * *

"Hayley!" Melinda called as she walked into their apartment. "Hayley, are you here? Hayley!" She wandered through the apartment searching for her cousin, but stopped at Hayley's closed door. She listened at the door, but didn't hear anything. "If there's a naked guy in there again…" she thought to herself as she opened the door a crack. "Hayley?" she questioned softly.

She saw her cousin sprawled on the bed, out cold, and not moving. Melinda walked over to the bed and gently shook Hayley calling her name softly. When Hayley didn't stir Melinda shook her harder and frantically began looking for a reason Hayley wasn't waking up. She stopped when she got a good whiff of Hayley's breath. She could smell the strong drink on her cousin's breath and wondered how she had missed it before.

"Jesus, Hayley…what have you done?" she asked out loud, laughing a little because she was so thankful that Hayley was alright. "Well I guess this means we're not going to lunch." She chuckled as she left the room, closing the door in order to let Hayley sleep it off. "Maybe I'll go see mom." She thought to herself before getting in her car.

As Melinda walked into her mother's restaurant, Haliwell, she smelled the intensely amazing smell of her mother's signature pasta sauce. Not bothering to sit down, she walked back into the kitchen, looking for her mother.

"Hey, Jack have you seen my mom anywhere?" she asked one of the cooks. "No, sorry Melinda. Chris is here though. He's in the freezer finding more steaks."

"Okay thanks!" Melinda weighed her options, she was still mad at Chris, but he was probably the only person who knew where her mom was.

"Hey, Chris?" she called walking into the huge freezer. "Chris!" she was about to give up, and turned around, running straight into Caleb. "Caleb?" she asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for your brother. How about you?" he answered in a hurried tone, his eyes roaming the freezer.

"Same thing. Why do you want Chris? What about Wyatt?"

"Wy needed some quality time with Gwen and I figured I'd let 'em chill the apartment for a while. Poor guy's had a bad day. Guess I'll have to do this alone. See ya Mel." He was about to shimmer out when Melinda grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute. Let me come with you. I can help, and my lunch plans were ruined anyway." she pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? I let you come to the Underworld and hunt demons with me, dangerous demons, mind you, Chris will have my head on a stick. And I'm not even joking." He replied sarcastically.

"Well I'm definitely coming. Chris doesn't scare me and he shouldn't scare you either. Let's go." Melinda was completely adamant on going and wasn't about to back down. This was her chance to show her big brothers (especially Chris) that she could take care of herself.

"Melly, you realize I can't be looking after you down there. Remember they think I'm on their side. You're gonna be going at it alone for all intents and purposes."

"Caleb. I'm going with you. End of discussion." She stated grabbing his arm.

"Don't get hurt." He cautioned before the two of them shimmered out of the freezer.

* * *

"Wow Lex, you look really steamed up." Lexi's friend Charlie said as he joined her in walking down the hall.

"Just had a run-in with Mitch. He tried to talk to me like nothing had happened. Even had the nerve to ask why I hadn't been talking to him. Can you believe that?"

"Well, Mitch is a dick who likes to take advantage of poor girls like Anna. He's probably so used to it, he never even thought it might hurt her. I bet he has one night stands all the time."

"He just makes me so mad! Walking through the halls like he hasn't a care in the world. Someone needs to teach him a lesson." Lexi was never one to take things lying down, even if the offense wasn't directed at her.

"Unfortunately, he's on the basketball team, and we all know they can do no wrong." Charlie laughed. That was there standing joke, as long as a sports team was doing well, they never got in any sort of trouble. That was the way most of the administration and students felt.

"Yeah, well if Anna doesn't confront him herself, pretty soon I won't be able to help myself."

"Alright Lex, calm down. Let's get to class and you can steam quietly while pretending to listen to Mr. Roberts." Charlie said taking her arm and half dragging her toward their next class.

"Hey Charlie do you know that girl?" Lexi asked pointing down the hallway to the same girl who had been watching her before. Looking more closely Lexi realized the girl was far too young to be in high school.

"Ummm…what girl?" Charlie asked turning around and staring blankly at the space Lexi was pointing at.

"That one…" Lexi started but her voice trailed away as she realized the girl was no longer there. "I thought I saw…never mind. Let's get to class."

* * *

Hayley awoke with a pounding headache and dull feeling in her limbs, like she hadn't used them in a while. She looked at the clock on her next to her bed and groaned. It was nearly five o'clock and she had meant to have lunch with Melinda. She reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she proceeded to puke her guts out.

"Man I hate hangovers." She muttered to herself as she began to brush her teeth. After she was beginning to feel semi-human again, Hayley picked up her cell phone and dialed her cousin's number.

"Hello this is Melinda, sorry I can't pick up now. Leave a message and I may call you back." Was what Hayley heard on the other end of the phone. "Dammit Melinda!" she cursed, "Pick up your phone!"

As she sat in stillness Hayley started to feel the hopelessness again and began to replay her best and worst memories over and over. Since she couldn't bear to hear the voices all over again, Hayley grabbed her book, which had the names of all the people she had ever matched up, and hearted to the nearby high school.

* * *

Melinda had never been in a firefight with demons by herself before, and she was enjoying every second of it. Her brothers weren't there yelling instructions and worrying and her cousins weren't killing every demon in sight leaving none for the Melinda. Her power of molecular combustion wasn't as well under control as her mother's, but it was still a very formidable weapon that Melinda wielded fiercely. Until, suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, lifted her from the ground, and threw her full force into a wall.

Melinda lifted her head weakly from her crumpled position and saw about twenty demons advancing toward her. The closest one leered at her before cracking a rock over her head, and she immediately blacked out.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a Charmed One." Was the first thing Melinda heard as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly to find all the demons from the cave staring at her a grinning. Her hands were tied behind her and her feet were ties to the legs of the chair she was sitting on. She tried moving but only succeeded in rocking the chair and causing the closest demon to reach out and smack her. The force of his hand caused the chair to go flying into a stone wall, sending all the demons into a roar of laughter.

"What's going on here?" an authoritative voice called. The demons quieted immediately, and one spoke out, "She was tryin' to escape and I stopped her. AHHH!" he screamed as a fireball incinerated him.

Melinda felt her chair being righted and looked into the eyes of the demon who had spoken. He was very human looking and reached out to stroke her cheek. She spat at him and glared. The demon to her right raised his hand as if to hit her again, but the leader spoke up.

"We don't want to go damaging the merchandise, do we?" he seemed about to say more when he was interrupted by fireballs spewing through the room and hitting five demons, who instantly burst into flames.

The leader grabbed Melinda's arm, about to shimmer out with her, but was struck by a fireball and killed. Within minutes all the demons were dead and Melinda was left looking at a sweaty, dirty Caleb.

* * *

Hayley quietly crept up behind two people sitting in the bleachers by the football field. The boy had his arm around the girl and the two appeared to be speaking earnestly to each other.

The girl let out a pealing laugh and laid her head on the boy's shoulder. Hayley could almost hear her thoughts and smiled as she felt love's glow wash over her. This had been one of the first couples she had matched up, and even though they had graduated long ago they still visited their special place. Where they had first met. They gave Hayley hope that one day she would have her special someone too.

* * *

"Thanks." Melinda murmured quietly, as she and Caleb stood outside her door. "I'm sorry for…"

"Getting hurt?" Caleb finished for her, "Doing the one thing you promised you wouldn't? I mean, God, Mel look at you! You're covered in bruises and you're dirty. If anything had happened to you…" he buried his head in his hands and seemed at a loss for words.

"Hey, it's okay." Melinda said softly, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I'm okay and you're okay."

"You don't understand!" Caleb responded lifting his head, "If anything happened to you, I…." he swooped his head low and captured her lips in a rage of passion.

Melinda was startled and kissed him back with fervor. He pushed her up against the wall and began to pepper her neck with kisses. His superhuman strength seemed to kick in and he ripped her shirt in half in an attempt to get it off her body. His strong hands grabbed her breasts and he moved his head down and began to kiss them fervently, then nipping them with his teeth. His hands found her hips and lifted her onto him. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist and struggled to get his shirt over his head. He moved his mouth to hers and his burning tongue licked her lips, begging for entry. She granted him access instantly, and his tongue ferociously explored her mouth. Melinda finally got his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. After assuring himself that her legs were firmly locked around her waist, he continued to kiss her lips fiercely and alternated between biting and kissing, while moving his hands lower, to the zipper of her jeans. He was just starting to unzip them, when he seemed to remember himself. He flung himself backwards, hitting the opposite wall in the hallway. Melinda fell off his body and hit the floor.

She looked at him in confusion, "Caleb?" she questioned. He looked horrified and only gazed at her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over. "Don't tell Wyatt." He commanded before shimmering out.

"What just happened?" Melinda asked herself, before realizing her lack of clothing in the hallway outside her apartment. She didn't notice the man who was standing around the corner and had been watching the entire. The mysterious man watched her pick up her ruined shirt and run inside her apartment. He noted the number, before shimmering out, and muttering, "I've found your weakness, old friend."

* * *

Back in the Underworld, a female demon sat impatiently, waiting for someone to return and tell her what her scouts had discovered.

"Katherine!" she looked to the left, where the sound came from and noticed a man in the shadows, "Andrew," she said, making her way over to him calmly. "We've found her, Sister, we have found her." He answered as he kissed her proffered hand. "Excellent." She responded, looking to the left she saw the demon that had attacked Gwen at P3. "Excellent."


	4. Old Powers

Payton glanced around the club and then looked doubtfully at Ali. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she yelled over the blaring music.

Ali just looked at her pityingly and nodded, "C'mon," she yelled, "There's some yummy guys over there. Oooh look they noticed you! C'mon let's go."

"I'm not sure…" Payton tried to protest, but was dragged over to the bar by the surprising strong blonde beauty.

"Hello Ladies." One of the guys said as the pair approached the bar. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Oh you know…looking for a good drink and some good music." Ali replied wiggling her hips in time with the music. "I love dancing."

"Well how bout we buy you girls some drinks? I'm Johnny by the way. That's Jake, Aaron, Matt, and Mike." He said, pointing at each boy as he said his name.

"Well I'm Ali and the shy one here is Payton." "C'mon sweetheart, lighten up a little." One of the guys, Jake if Payton remembered right, said shoving her shoulder a little, "Have a drink." He handed her a shot of something. Payton had no idea what it was, and questioned Ali with her eyes. Ali nodded encouragingly, so Payton downed the little glass in one gulp.

"Atta girl!" Jake praised, plying her with another shot, "Here" She drank it without hesitation, and as the night wore on she had several more. Much later Ali started to get friendly with Johnny on top of the bar, while Jake drew a very drunk Payton away from the others, into a dark corner.

Payton was having trouble walking and was slurring her words, "Jaaake…let's go back. It's dark over here."

"Hey baby its okay. I got you. C'mon let's get some privacy." He began to slowly trail kisses down her neck while she stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Jake, c'mon, lets go back. I wanna go talk to Ali. Jake! Stop! What are you doing!" Her voice rose as Jake began to be more pushy and rough. Her grabbed her ass and shoved her against the wall, hard. He muffled her screams with his mouth, blending into the corner as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Junior sighed as he looked at the numbers on the paper in front him. Calculus just didn't make any sense to him. Math had made sense until they had added the alphabet, now it was a random jumble of numbers and letters that held no meaning. He hated being in high school. The second he graduated, he was out the door and on his way to becoming a full time witch, maybe whitelighter if he really wanted. That was the beauty of not going to school. He could do whatever he wanted and not have to worry about English or Math.

He squinted at the paper one final time before deciding math wasn't worth it. "Mom! I'm orbing to the boys apartment!" he yelled, hoping beyond hope that his mother wouldn't respond.

"Homework done?" she yelled back, and he mentally cursed, "Yeah!" he yelled back and quickly orbed out before she could come to check on him.

"Hey Chris," offered as he orbed into the center of the apartment. The apartment was his home away from home. His best friends lived there, and since it was only his mom and dad at home it often got lonely there.

"Junior, if Wyatt saw you orbing in he'd kick your ass." was Chris's only comment before he turned his head back to the television. Chris always watched the news religiously, as if he just waiting for something magic-related to pop up. Knowing their cousins it was actually a pretty good idea.

"Anything interesting?" Junior asked as he slumped onto the couch alongside his cousin.

"Nothing yet." Chris answered shortly, without looking up. He didn't like to be interrupted when watching the news, always feeling like he missed something. It was part of his neurotic personality.

"I'm live on the scene downtown at the popular club, 'The Spot', where a snowstorm reportedly happened inside the building only minutes ago. The storm was said to last about five minutes, one man was hurt, possibly fatally, but as he was frozen in ice the doctors are astonished as to what could have caused this…" the news reporter continued talking, but Junior and Chris had stopped listening. They looked at each other in shock, "Payton," whispered Junior before immediately orbing out. "Dammit!" Chris cursed before he orbed after his younger cousin.

* * *

Prue couldn't believe her luck as she glanced across the table at the perfect man. He really was the man of her dreams as cheesy as it sounded.

David was a writer, like her, but while she was journalist who mostly dealt with facts, he was a mystery writer and had already published three books. Prue had been working on her book for almost two years and wasn't anywhere near finished. She was infinitely jealous of him and in awe at the same time.

"So, how's the salad?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Good. Really good. I can't believe you remember that I'm a vegetarian. I only told you that like once." She continued.

"Well, I try to pay attention when you talk. Actually it's hard not to pay attention cause your sooo interesting. Just like your book." He teased, laughing with his eyes. That was one of the things Prue loved most about her boyfriend, he hardly ever laughed, just smiled with his eyes, making it all the more special when he laughed a real loud laugh.

"Hey just because no one dies in my book, doesn't mean it's not interesting." She pouted.

"Then why isn't it published yet?" he asked continuing to tease, "Interesting books tend to get published, don't ya think?"

"You are a horrible boyfriend. I'm still in the process of writing my book, thank you very much. And when I'm done my book will be a bestseller, unlike yours." Prue retaliated.

"If you ever have time to finish it. Between the time you spend working and seeing me and doing god knows what else, you seem to have your hands pretty full." He replied.

"I'm not that busy!" Prue answered hastily.

"Well you canceled this date three times before we finally got to have it. You actually cancel a lot of dates now that I think about it." David continued, no longer joking.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." Prue said suggestively. "Let's get out of here."

"Check please!" David called then lowered his eyes to Prue's. His gaze was so intense, she looked away, and couldn't help but remember all the times she had blown him off for 'family emergencies' and wished she could just tell him the truth.

* * *

"Mel? Is that you?" Hayley greeted Melinda as she walked through the door. "What happened to your shirt? Did you and Derek make up?"

"No," Melinda responded quietly, still shaken from what had just happened in the hall. Caleb, the guy she'd had a crush on for years, had just made out with her in the hall.

"I know something happened. Besides your scandalous state, you're also giving off lots of contentment. Whoever he is he must be good to get your heart fluttering like that. Who is he?! Tell me!"

"Caleb." Melinda said, quietly still relieving the last 10 minutes in her mind. His hot mouth against her skin, his hands so capable, his inhuman strength. She shook her head to clear it and looked at her astonished cousin.

"Caleb? As in demon Caleb? As in Wyatt's bestfriend Caleb? As in…" she was about to continue, when Melinda interrupted, "As in totally hot Caleb who I've had a crush on since I was like seven."

"Wow…that's…wow Melly I'm so happy for you. How long have you been going out?"

"We haven't. We went demon hunting today and I screwed up. He saved me and brought me home."

"And?" Hayley questioned breathlessly, almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Well he got…friendly." Melinda paused, not sure how to continue. Caleb's behavior had been so erratic, and the way he had thrown himself from her, almost as if he was afraid of her.

"He certainly did get friendly, judging from the state of your shirt. I'm reeling. I'm shocked. How come I never sensed any loving feelings from either of you? Were you shielding your feelings from me? Was he?" Hayley rambled.

"Don't you remember? We all took that potion to block your cupid powers years ago. Caleb took it too." Melinda reassured her cousin.

"Whatever. You have to tell me everything. We are not sleeping until I get every gory detail." Hayley stated as she dragged her cousin over to her bed and plopped down, waiting for Melinda to begin her narrative.

* * *

"Payton! Payton!" yelled Junior as he searched the crowd for his older sister. "Dammit! Payton!" he pushed past all the people and made his way to the front, where police had cautioned off. "Let me through!" Junior yelled as he tried to push past the police. "I gotta get in there!"

"Hold it buddy. No one's getting in the til we assess the situation and remove the injured person." Said the policeman who was holding Junior back.

Junior was about to respond venomously to the police officer's soothing tone when he heard the familiar shout of his cousin, "Junior! Junior you get your ass back here!" With wild eyes Chris pushed his way to the front and took in the sight of the policeman holding Junior back. His tone changed instantly as he spoke to the policeman, "Sorry officer, my cousin is worried that his sister is in the club. We've been searching the crowd and calling her, but can't find her anywhere. Is there any way you can let us in to look for her?"

The police officer seemed to be seizing Chris up, before he turned and looked at the no longer struggling Junior. "Your sister have kinda blonde hair, real curly? Or straight brown hair and big eyes?"

Junior nodded almost imperceptibly, "Brown hair." He muttered.

The police officer looked at him and nodded, "I was afraid of that. She's in there all right. Having some kinda meltdown. Medics are on the way to see if they can help, but she's rocking in a corner. Out of her mind if you ask me." Junior's face twisted into a grimace at the man's last comment, but before he could respond the officer continued, "I'll ley y'all go in. Maybe some family'll calm her down."

"Thank you officer." Chris said, offering a smile and dragging his cousin into the building before Junior could comment on anything the officer said.

"Asshole." He whispered as they walked through the door. Chris pretended not to hear as he and Junior walked through the deserted hallway into a large open room. Even with every light on, the room was dark and gloomy. Small piles of snow were haphazardly scattered around and melting quickly.

Junior scanned the room frantically, but didn't see anyone. He turned to Chris who nodded in the direction of a lump in the farthest corner of the room. Without a word Junior scrambled over and the lump formed into his sister and a blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty.

Usually the sight of his sisters' best friend would have distracted him from anything, but the sight of his older sister on the floor crying and shaking took preference. "It's okay, Pay. Hey I got you." He soothed cradling her head in his lap.

"What the hell happened Ali? She hasn't used those powers in years!" Chris demanded of the blonde.

"I don't know! I look up and there's snow falling from the ceiling and Pay's in the corner and Jake is frozen in a block of ice and…God! Is she gonna be okay?" Ali's voice was on the verge of hysterics a she looked tearfully up at Chris.

"She's gonna be fine…" Chris started, but was interrupted by Junior's low growl, "Who the hell is Jake?"

* * *

Prue rolled over in the bed and looked lovingly at her boyfriend. The way the slat of moonlight hit his biceps made him look even more incredible. To think they had just met by accident was almost inconceivable.

"Mmmm…what are you doing awake?" David muttered sleepily as he turned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Just thinking." She responded quietly, "Trying to figure some stuff out."

"Well how bout I help." He offered, turning over, "Nah…" she started, but was interrupted by a demon shimmering in behind David. "Watch out!" she screamed, pushing him out of the way of an oncoming energyball.

David turned and the demon, instead of attacking like Prue expected, turned and fled through the door. "Who the hell was that?" David asked Prue in bewilderment, and Prue could only shake her head.

"We have to call the police!" David yelled reaching for his cell phone.

"No!" Prue yelled almost smacking his hand away. "I…I don't think we have to." Prue stammered, trying desperately to come up with any excuse not to call the police.

"Prue! A man broke into your apartment and attacked us with some kind of…I don't what, but something dangerous! Why the hell don't you want to call?" He yelled, flabbergasted, as he reached for the phone again.

"David," Prue pleaded, "please trust me. We don't need to call the police I promise, everything is fine." He stared at her for a long time, before slowly lowering the phone back to the table. "Fine." He stated slowly, "but I'm staying the night in case that guy comes back."

"Okay." Prue breathed in relief as they both settled back down. She was just starting to doze off when she thought she David whisper, "I won't let them hurt you."

* * *

Melinda lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling and relieving the past evening. She had been crushing on Caleb since her eighth birthday. They had been planning a surprise party for her and, seeing as her brothers hadn't been able to keep a secret to save their lives, Caleb had been given the task of keeping her away from the house until her mother was ready.

Every since then she had felt a sort of kinship with Caleb and as she grew older her feelings matured into a crush. During most of her high school experience Melinda had followed Caleb, like a sick puppy. Her cousin had helped her get a real boyfriend, and that had been the end of it. She had gotten over her feelings for Caleb and lived happily without brooding or moping over him. But now everything was different. All those old feelings she thought had been stored away forever were surfacing again.

His hands on her body. His mouth crashing against hers. Every part of him touching and loving her. She gasped as she sat straight up. Every sense in her body was electrified and she felt so hot.

Suddenly the heat in her body was frozen as an icy wind soared through her room. Before she could move or even call out for Hayley sleeping soundly in the next room the demon had her by the throat.

"I see why he's attracted to you." The demon said in his slow gravelly voice. "But why would he risk leaving you unprotected." Melinda's eyes bulged as she gasped for air and scratched at the demons hands around her neck. He swung her out of the bed and held her over the bed. "He will pay for what he did to me." The demon muttered as Melinda began to see black spots behind her eyes.

"Wait." The demon whispered softly as he dropped Melinda on her bed. She landed with a thump, unconscious. The demon paid her no attention but slowly made his way to the shelf over her bed and traced his finger around the frame of the picture in the center. Inside the frame was a picture of Wyatt and Chris with their arms slung around Melinda.

"A charmed daughter?" the demon questioned in wonder, "and the sister of the Twice-Blessed? What incredible luck." He glanced at the unconscious Melinda and quickly placed his fingers atop her head. "You will remember none of this." He muttered and removing his fingers he shimmered out of her bedroom.

* * *

"I'll kill him! I'll fuking kill him!" Junior roared as he jumped up. "Junior." Chris said hastily getting up and grabbing his cousin's arm. "You need to calm down. We don't know anything yet."

"What don't we know, Chris? She was talking to him and just freezes him out of the blue. She's not like Dora, she knows how to suppress it. She wouldn't use her powers unless…unless she had no choice." Junior said jerking his arm out of Chris's grip.

"He wasn't a demon." Ali broke in, her tearstained face looking up at Junior, "I would have known. I would have sensed it."

"You've been fooled before, Ali." Junior said, but the change in his voice was noticeable, he had gone from harsh and accusatory to soft and gentle.

"Two years ago. That's the last time. I would have sensed it." Her voice was determined. Ali was stubborn as hell and when she thought she was right there was no reasoning with her.

"Well if he wasn't a demon he was just a first class dick. Either way I'll murder him!" Junior retaliated.

"Junior, think about it. If he's just a mortal, he's probably dead already. Payton froze him to the core."

"He's not dead." Payton gasped, the first words she had spoken. Every head swiveled toward her and Junior quickly knelt besides her and took her hand. "Of course not Pay. He's not dead." Ali responded quickly and soothingly.

"Yes he is." Payton choked out before dissolving into tears. "C'mon Payton." Junior said as he hoisted her body into his arms. "We're leaving." He dissolved in orbs before everyone's eyes.

"Junior!" Chris and Ali cried out, "Ali stay here!" Chris said quickly before orbing after his cousins.

"Oh great. Leave me here by myself." Ali muttered before sitting down and trying to think of a plausible way to explain how three people disappeared. She hadn't been sitting for five minutes when more orbs showered in front of her.

"Chris thank god you're… Oh my God! Dora! Thank god you're here. Okay so can you pretend to be your sister for like ten minutes?"

"Ali what's going on?" Dora questioned, "I heard Payton screaming in my head and came as quickly as I could."

"How long ago did you hear her?" Ali questioned suspiciously, Payton had probably been screaming at Dora with their telepathy for at least a half hour. "Ten minutes. I was busy and Danny wanted…you know it's none of your business. I got out as fast as I could. Now what happened to my sister?"

"There was an incident…with one of the boys we met. I'm not exactly sure what happened. One minute I'm flirting my ass off and I look up and it's snowing. Payton used her powers and froze the guy. He was completely frozen in ice. Junior was about ready kill someone…"

"Junior was here?" Dora questioned breathlessly. "Of course. He was furious." Ali responded. "He orbed off with Payton cause she was having a mini meltdown, but the cops are coming and they wanna question her, except she's not here and I need you to be her so we can leave and just let me do the talking, cause I can hear them coming."

"I don't hear anything." Dora said impatiently. "Duh, super senses remember?" Ali said gesturing to her ears, "Get on the floor. Remember let me do the talking." She hissed as she sat next to Dora, just as two policemen walked into the room.

"How's it going with her?" the same officer who let Junior and Chris in asked Ali.

"She's better. Umm can we leave now?" Ali asked innocently.

"We wanna question your friend. If she's up for it of course." The policeman said. "Can we take her with us?"

"I really think she needs to go home." Ali started hesitantly, "She'd be happy to come in another time. Maybe in a few days?"

The policeman looked at his partner and nodded. He turned back to Ali and said, "That should be fine. He's not dead. He's in critical condition but not dead yet. Just thought she'd like to know."

Ali quickly helped Dora up and they began to walk out of the club, "Hey," the policeman called after them, "What happened to her brother and the guy that was with them?"

"Ummm…we never saw them. She'll see you in a few days." Ali said hurriedly as she hurried Dora out the door and behind some bushes, where Dora quickly orbed them back to her apartment.

"Payton!" Dora called running through the apartment, "She's not here! Where the hell is she?"

"Probably at Chris's place or your mom's house." Ali responded hesitantly.

""Let's go!" Dora said grabbing Ali's arm and orbing them to Chris's apartment. "Payton? Junior?" Dora called frantically. "In here!" Chris's strained voice called back.

They were in Chris's bedroom, where Payton was thrashing on the bed. "She's getting worse." Junior said frantically as he tried to hold her hand.

"Pay!" Dora yelled at her sister, as she made her way to her sister's bedside she grabbed the hand Junior wasn't holding and exclaimed loudly, "Payton. He's not dead. Sweetie, he's going to live. Jake is going to live."

With her sister's words Payton stopped thrashing and relaxed on the bed. She opened her eyes blearily and stared at her twin sister. "Thank you." She breathed softly before her head fell back on the pillow, and she fell asleep.


	5. New Powers

"Lexi! Get your lazy ass out of bed. Mom says its time for school!" Hayley yelled at her little sister. Lexi had always been a pain to wake up, exhibited by the slow way she turned over and murmured, "Nice to see you too sis."

"Oh just get up." Hayley said irritably as she yanked the blankets off her sister's bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lexi questioned as she slowly got up and began getting ready for school. "I had to talk to dad about something." Hayley answered defensively.

"Whaddya ask him?" Lexi asked persistent as always. "None of your business shorty!" Hayley responded, her annoyance showing through.

"I'm sixteen, the shorty thing is getting a little old." Lexi replied crossly. Ever since she was about six her entire family had called her shorty and ever since she was six and a half she had hated the nickname.

"Well you're only about 5'1 so…" Hayley started, but Lexi interrupted by throwing a shoe at her sister, "Get out. I have to get dressed."

"Bye shorty. Have fun at school." Hayley said mischievously and hearted out dodging another shoe thrown by her sister.

Lexi grumbled as she quickly put her school clothes on and made her way into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and head out.

"Morning Mom." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning Sweetheart." Her mother responded looking up from the paper for a second before lowering her head again. "There's coffee in the pot if you want some." She said, almost as an afterthought.

"Thanks mom." Lexi replied reaching for the coffeepot and a mug as she waited for her toast to be finished. "Where's Daddy?" she asked, in attempt to make conversation with her mom. "He had an emergency with a charge and left." Her mother answered nonchalantly without looking up.

Lexi sighed and gave up trying to talk to her mother. They had never been extremely close, but as Lexi grew older and wanted to embrace her witchly duties and Phoebe wanted her to have a normal life, their relationship had become almost non-existent.

"I'm leaving. See you later mom." Lexi said before going out the backdoor and stepping into her car. Her parents bought it for her when they realized she had been hearting to school for three years and had threatened to bind her teleportation powers if she continued hearting places unnecessarily.

"Lexi! Hey Lex!" was the first thing she heard pulling into the parking lot. She turned and saw her two closest friends, Anna and Charlie, running to her car. Lexi was never extremely popular and only hung out with a small group of people at school.

"Hey guys." Lexi responded evenly, plastering a smile on her face, "What's up?"

"You will never believe Mitch is saying. He's…he's…I can't think of the right word, he just makes me so angry!" Anna almost yelled, close to tears.

"Anna. I'm so sorry, but you just can't let him bother you. Sooner or later he has to give up or he's screw some whore and feel the need to brag about that instead of you." Lexi responded, trying to be compassionate, but in truth she was getting tired of the mess Anna had made of herself. She had slept with the jerk and was now paying the consequences.

"Anna, it's only been a week. Don't dwell on it. C'mon I'll walk you to class." Charlie said sympathetically. "We both will." Lexi said, taking her bestfriend's hand.

* * *

Chris rolled over and looked at the pretty girl sleeping peacefully beside him. She was pretty, but not incredibly bright and Chris knew he would have to end it with her sooner or later. "Hey baby, wake up," he said softly pushing at her shoulder.

"Mmmmm…five more minutes." She murmured. "C'mon babe, I've gotta be at work in half an hour, so do you." He reminded her gently. She didn't respond, only groaned and rolled out of the bed. Chris lay back on watched her change with a vigilant eye. She reached out a hand for him and he grasped it, but instead of getting out of bed he pulled her half naked body on top of his and began to passionately make love to her.

"Wow." Chris said as he looked over at April. "We are gonna be so late for work." He groaned.

_15 minutes later_

"Morning Mom." Chris said as he gave his mother a peck on the cheek while walking in.

"You're late." She responded irritably. "Gary had to call me in to cook this morning. I'm supposed to be retired Chris. Maybe I shouldn't have turned the running of this restaurant over to you."

"Mom relax. I got a little caught up with something this morning. It's fine and I promise it'll never happen again. Okay?" Chris explained in a jovial tone. He knew his mother wasn't really serious about firing him. She was always testy in the morning and always uptight when it came to her restaurant.

Piper didn't say anything only hmphed in response but gave a grudging smile as she watched her second eldest son make his way back to the kitchen.

* * *

"My lady?" a voice questioned and Katherine spun around to see a lower-level demon cowering before her. "Yes?" she snapped impatiently, "What is it?"

"Some of us were wondering? What po…powers does the girl have? Why are we after her?"

Katherine looked with disgust on the demon and spat, "That girl is powerful for us. Only those permitted to know understand why she is important. Now leave my sight. I must meet my brother."

"Of course my lady." The demon said bowing and nearly running away from the intimidating woman. She hurried down the passageway and made her way into a room that was empty except for a basin filled with a queer dark liquid and a man in the shadows.

"My lady." He spoke as he stepped out of the shadows and came down on one knee to kiss her hand. "Andrew. Have you found her?" she asked. He nodded and stepped over to the basin gesturing for her to join him. He murmured an incantation over the basin, and a picture appeared inside. They watched as it evolved into a video of Gwen cleaning P3, chatting with Wyatt.

"Sweetie, all I'm saying is I need you to promise to stay out of this one. Chris found this demon and we can't figure out what his powers are and I'd just rather you not be at the house when we confront him."

"Okay. I'll go hang with Mel or someone. When are you guys gonna do this?"

"Tomorrow night. Thanks for understanding Gwenie. I gotta go. Charges. Love you." He said as he orbed out.

"Love you too." She whispered as she watched his orb trail disappear. She continued to wipe the bar down with a rag. Technically she was a barmaid, but she often worked during the day cleaning in an attempt to help her boyfriend reduce costs.

"Gwen?" A female voice called through the open door. "Gwen, are you down there?"

"Mama?" she called back, "Mama, that you?" A middle-aged woman walked down the short flight of steps, "Darling it's so good to see you." Gwen's mother wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace.

"Mama, I haven't seen you in weeks. Are you all right? I've been so worried?" Gwen sputtered. She had always been close to her mother who had raised her while working a job, being a witch, and being a single mother.

"Oh honey…" Gwen's mother's voice faded as Andrew waved his hand over the basin. "She cares for the witches. This gives us several targets."

"We must continue watching. I want to know the extent of all their powers and find the weakest. This must be quick and easy." Katherine responded.

"The pool must rest today. Ever since the last Seer was killed its power has been diminished greatly. The spell I use can only work for short times." Andrew informed his sister. She raised her eyebrows and pinched her lips together making her annoyance clear.

"Don't worry sister, we will have her join us, I promise you." Andrew reassured her. She nodded slowly and took her brother's arm as they slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Payton, how are you feeling honey?" Dora asked her sister. Payton had been in bed since the previous night. Dora had made her brother leave early that morning so he could go to school, and Ali had had an 8AM class.

"Tired." Was Payton's one word answer. Sitting up she apologized, "Dora I'm so sorry about last night. I…I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. Nobody blames you or anything, we're all just worried sick about you honey. I basically had to force Junior to leave this morning. Ali didn't wanna leave either, but she skips so many classes she really couldn't afford to miss this one." Dora reassured her twin.

"Will you do me just one favor?" Payton asked abruptly, Dora nodded quickly, "Of course. Anything."

"Don't ask questions. Tell Junior and Ali. I just don't wanna talk about it." Payton pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they know not to talk to you about it. You just made a mistake is all. Hell I know exactly what that feels like. I lose control a lot more often than you do." Dora said in an attempt to make her sister feel better.

"You're the only other person who knows what this feels like. Is he really going to live?" Payton asked unexpectedly.

"According to the police, he's fine. He's in ICU, but he's stable. I doubt he'll remember anything if that's what you're worried about." Dora said.

"It's not. I'm gonna go back to sleep Dora. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course sweetie. I'll stay as long as you need or Ali will or even Junior if we really need him." Dora told her sister.

"Thanks Dora. You're awesome." Payton stated as she laid her head back on the pillow. "I know." Dora replied smugly.

* * *

After math Lexi walked into the bathroom, intending just to fix her hair, but stopped in her tracks when she looked in the mirror and saw a little girl standing behind her. She whirled around, but no one was there. She looked in the mirror again, and the reflection was still there. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked the reflection intensely, leaning forward until her nose was almost touching the mirror.

The girl looked exactly the same as she had when Lexi had seen her in hallway, but looking closely Lexi knew the girl couldn't be more than eleven or twelve. She was wearing an old pink dress with some kind of flower pattern and a high collar, and in her arms she held a ratty old doll. What struck Lexi even more than the youngness of the girl was the intense sadness on the child's face. "Do you need help?" Lexi asked gently. The girl seemed to suddenly feel Lexi's presence and turned her gaze to stare the young witch straight in the eye. "Help me." She whispered softly before fading from sight.

It took several seconds before Lexi realized she was still pressed up against the glass. She sheepishly uncleanched her hands and said under her breath, "No way I'm finishing the school day." She was about to heart herself to the manor when she remembered her car. Her parents would kill her if she left her car in the school parking lot.

With a sigh she left the bathroom and took off in such a hurry she didn't see anyone until she was on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She muttered as she stood. Looking up she realized who she was talking to, "Actually, I take it back. I'm not sorry at all." She threw sarcastically at the boy on the floor picking up her books.

Mitch looked up at her confused, but realization dawned on his face when he saw who had had run into. "Sorry Lex." He murmured as he picked up the book she had dropped when she fell.

"Leave Anna alone!" she almost yelled as she took her book back. There was a lot more she wanted to say to him, but that was Anna's job. She began to walk away in a huff, when he felt a hand grab her elbow. "Let go of me." She said, voice like ice.

"Will you to the dance with me?" he asked, almost breathlessly. Lexi stared at him. was he going insane? Did he honestly think she would go to the Winter Wonderland dance with him? After what he had done to her bestfriend?

"I wouldn't go with you if I had a choice between you and shark." She nearly screamed before yanking her arm out of his hold and storming off to the parking lot.

* * *

After a long day of cold stares, particularly from the manager of the restaurant, Chris was more than happy to clock out. April met him outside the restaurant, grabbed his face, and began to passionately kiss him. He tried to pry her off, but her grip was incredibly tight.

He finally managed to get her off him. "Baby not tonight." He managed to get in and he was holding her hands at her side. "But I'm so hot for you right now." She pouted.

"I know." Chris replied smugly, "But you've kept me up all hours the past five days and I really need sleep."

"Fine." She pouted, her perfectly red lips making a perfect bow, but tomorrow you're all mine." She said, putting her mouth to his ear. Her mouth made its way to his and they kissed goodbye for several seconds, which turned into several more seconds, until Chris managed to get free.

"Night baby!" April called as she walked toward her car. Chris shook his head and began walking toward his own car. "Another blonde bimbo. Really Chris?" a voice asked from behind him. he whirled around and saw no one for a second before Ali appeared.

"You're blonde too." Chris responded after his heart stopped. "Why are you spying on me? Jealous much?"

Ali narrowed her eyes in a glare. "No!" she responded venomously. "I just wanted to let you know Payton's doing better."

"If you're not jealous why were spying on me and April. Did you wanna see how you measured up?" Chris joked.

Ali didn't seem to find him funny, "You're a pig. We slept together like two times and now you're convinced I'm obsessed with you. Get over yourself!" She stormed toward her car but turned around and shouted spitefully, "I know no one's better than me, especially a blonde waitress who probably can't add two and four."

Chris just shook his head as he orbed back to his apartment. His relationship with Ali had been rocky ever since last year when they had kind of dated. They could work together when it counted, but everyday interactions didn't normally go to well.

"Hey Wy." He said when he saw his brother sitting on the sofa, arm wrapped a pretty redhead, "Gwen." He acknowledged grabbing a beer from the fridge and settling in his armchair.

"Where's April?" Wyatt asked looking at the solo Chris. His brother normally had some girl on his lap when he came home. "Left her at the restaurant. I didn't feel like company tonight." He muttered.

"Oh no, Chris I liked her. She was sweet!" Gwen moaned. "We didn't break up." Chris defended himself. "Well not yet."

"Seriously Chris?" Wyatt asked. "Find a nice girl and actually start a relationship with her, don't just sleep with every pretty girl you see."

"Who would suggest? Face it Wy its impossible to find the time to date and have to lie about 'family emergencies' all the time. Either the girl knows about magic or the relationship fails." Chris said sarcastically.

"There's always Ali." His brother suggested with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"That'll work," Chris began, "If she ever comes within forty feet of me voluntarily."

"Well you did use her to cheat on your girlfriend, without telling her you had a girlfriend." Wyatt laughed. "Girls tend not to like that." Gwen chimed in. Chris said nothing, only glared at the pair of them, both looking smug and pleased with themselves.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's better than being picked on out here." Chris huffed before going to his own room.

He lay in his bed just looking at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He'd never let him know, but Chris was infinitely jealous of his brother. The way he and Gwen sat together, so close. One only had to look at the pair to know they were meant for each other. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself Chris did want someone who was more than just a bed buddy. Someone he could share secrets with. Someone who would understand him more than anyone, even his family. But he also believe what he had told Wyatt; there was no time to start a relationship without blowing the whole magic secret. He groaned audibly, why did dating have to be so impossible?

* * *

"So…your mom's back huh?" Wyatt questioned his girlfriend.

"Yeah. And I'd appreciate it if you made an effort to be friends with her." Gwen swiveled her head to look at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault she wishes you'd married your ex." Wyatt responded playfully. It was true though, Gwen's mother had been extremely disappointed when she had dumped her boyfriend and started dating Wyatt.

"She doesn't wish that. Not really." Gwen tried to explain, "She just doesn't think it's safe for me to be around you. You're kinda famous with demons. Making me a target so she worries."

"And she wishes you'd marry a nice simple mortal, who'd never put you in danger." Wyatt quipped.

'Too bad I'm not a nice simple girl. In fact I'm feeling rather naughty this evening." She smiled, and suddenly jumped on top of him kissing him playfully. He laughed and scooped her tiny body into his arms, carrying her into their bedroom.

_Several Hours Later: Middle of the Night_

"Wyatt!" Wyatt awoke from his peaceful sleep at the sound of his name being yelled from his little brother's bedroom. He scrambled out of his bed barking at Gwen to stay there.

"Chris!" he called as he made his way across the small apartment that suddenly felt a million miles long.

"Chris!" he said breathlessly as he entered Chris's room. His little brother was fighting five demons and losing. There were three men and two women. Chris threw one with his telekinesis power and she flew across the room, but seemed to be unhurt. Wyatt tensed, about ready to join the battle, when the room was lit up with a brilliant glow. Wyatt heard the shriek of the demons and an agonized voice calling for his little brother. It took him a few seconds to realize it was him.

The light faded slowly and first thing Wyatt noticed (to his relief) was his brother standing unharmed in the middle of the room. The next thing he saw was four demons lying in an almost perfect circle around Chris. The final thing he noticed was the electric sparks flying erratically from Chris's fingertips.

"I think we have a problem." Chris stated unable to tear his eyes from his fingertips. Wyatt could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"Well?" Andrew asked impatiently of a demon in the shadows. "The target was not apprehended." A female voice spoke from the corner.

"How? I was assured you'd be able to complete the job with ease." He asked his anger showing through.

"Our information was faulty. We went into the brother's room instead of hers." The woman said, stepping out of the shadows. She was a beautiful tan skinned woman with long chestnut hair and a curvy body shown by her tight leather pant and nearly non-existent black leather vest.

"I have no need for excuses. Guards! Execute her!" He called angrily. "Wait!" She screamed as a guard took hold of her. "I can still be useful!"

"I'm listening."

"I can get close to the family. Get your information for you. I know it drains you to look into the pool." She bargained. Andrew looked at her with contempt before smiling. "Fine. I expect daily reports. You may leave."

"Thank you." She said as she hurried out of the Underworld. Andrew sighed as he realized he wouldn't have to drain his powers to see into the pool anymore. Explaining this Katherine would be difficult.

"Andrew!" Katherine's shrill voice rang throughout the cavern. "Everyone out!" she screamed and the demons scattered, except for Andrew.

"Sister what is it?" He asked, in an attempt to sound concerned but the fear was evident in his voice.

"I explicitly remember saying to wait before we made a move on her. We needed more information, but you decided to send assassins after her." Katherine began.

"They were only meant to bring her to us." Andrew pleaded, "Katherine, please."

Katherine looked at him and squinted and within a second Andrew was writhing in pain, screaming as he fell to the ground. After a minute of torture Katherine looked away and Andrew stopped screaming, but panted and twitched uncontrollably.

"Next time, I expect my orders to be obeyed." Katherine said quietly before departing, leaving Andrew twitching on the ground.

* * *

"This can't be possible." Leo said as he examined Chris's hands, which were still randomly shooting sparks.

"What can't be possible? What is this?" Chris asked his father expectantly. Leo always had all the answers that was why Wyatt had orbed to manor in the middle of the night.

"I believe you are developing a new power." Leo said slowly as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"I'm 25. Shouldn't I gotten all my powers by now?" Chris was flabbergasted. The last time he got new powers was when he was eight. That was when he developed telekinesis. "What is it?" he asked his father.

"I believe it's electrokinesis." Leo said slowly. "It's an Elder power, but I suppose since I was an Elder when you were conceived…" his voice trailed off in wonder.

"That's great Dad, but how do we turn it off?" Wyatt interrupted.

"Well Chris… try relaxing. Breathing slowly." Leo offered. Chris slowly breathed in and out until the sparks disappeared.

"So Wy, what have we got here." Chris asked his brother gesturing to the demons and abruptly changing the subject. Wyatt looked questionably at Chris but answered, "Looks like Phoenix witches." He pointed to birthmark on one woman's wrist, "They're all dead though. You killed 'em all."

"Chris, you need to focus on this new power now. It's going to be difficult to control." Leo warned his son.

"Dad it's three in the morning. All I'm worried about right now is figuring out why I was attacked and get back to bed."

"Only one got away." Wyatt said, "I don't think she'll risk coming back tonight. Dad do you want me to orb you back home?"

"Sure." Leo said looking pointedly at Chris, "We _will _talk about this." He reminded his son. Chris nodded.

"Can you take care of them?" Wyatt asked his brother, gesturing to the demons, before orbing out. "Sure." Chris answered. Wyatt gave a nod of thanks and orbed out of the apartment. Chris sighed before grabbing hold of the demons and orbing out.


	6. New Beginnings

Melinda went through her classes in a fog. She couldn't seem to focus on anything except Caleb. It had been nearly three days, and she still couldn't shake the feel of his hands or his lips. Was this normal? She had never experienced anything even close to this feeling. What was happening to her?

Her mind raced as she walked across campus to attend her psych class when she was abruptly pulled out of her mind as a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her behind an archway.

Melinda tried to scream, but stopped as she turned and saw the face of her captor. As soon as he was sure she wouldn't scream Caleb tentatively took his hand off her mouth. Melinda just stared at him.

"Where have you _been_?" Melinda demanded of him, "I haven't seen you in _three_ days. Don't you think we should talk about…you know."

"You think I could face you?" Caleb said after a moment of silence. "Mel…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It'll _never_ happen again. I promise." He swore.

"There's no reason to be sorry…" Melinda started, but Caleb interrupted, "What's there not to be sorry for. I…I almost _forced_ myself on you." He spat, his face twisted in an expression of complete self-loathing.

"Is that what you think?" Melinda asked softly, "That's not it at all. Caleb…I've liked you since we were kids. You weren't doing anything I didn't want you too."

"What?" Caleb asked, his facing a whole different expression. It was almost hope. "You can't be serious." He said, stunned.

"I know you. If you didn't feel something for me, you wouldn't have done it." Melinda said softly.

"You don't blame me at all?" Caleb questioned, still unwilling to believe what he had always hoped was true.

"No." Melinda said, and with that closed the small distance in between the two of them and planted a small chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled as if all his dreams were coming true as he savored the moment. His smile turned mischievous, and he grabbed Melinda around the waist and drew her in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

Melinda smiled up at him, "Screw classes," she said impishly, "My apartment is empty." Caleb grinned, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and shimmered out.

* * *

Wyatt rolled over in bed to look at the peacefully sleeping Gwen. Smiling he caressed her face gently, and thought how lucky he was to have her. Without Gwen to temper his moods, he didn't know how he would have lived with his family. Whenever he got fed up with being the mediator between his siblings or cousins (which was _way_ more often than any of them realized), Gwen was always there to calm him down and remind him how much family meant to him. That was why he was sure he was making the right choice. She was it for him, there was never going to be anyone else.

He reached onto his bedside table and grabbed the little black box. Maybe he should do it now. Waiting was the hardest part, but he wanted do it at the perfect moment. Gwen deserved that.

"Mmmm…Morning sweetie." Gwen said as she stirred and saw Wyatt laying smiling at her. Wyatt quickly put the box back on his bedside table, making sure it was hidden, now wasn't the right time.

"Morning." Wyatt said stroking her face. "You're beautiful you know." He told her.

"Thanks honey. You too." She joked. Wyatt only smiled. "So what are your plans for today?" He asked, hoping she would have none and he could take her out.

"Shopping with my mom. She wants to catch up. I bet she asks about you." She responded.

"Yeah," Wyatt responded, "She'll ask if we've broken up yet."

"She's not _that_ tactless." Gwen defended her mother even as she laughed. "What about you? Any big plans?" she asked.

"Hanging around here. I don't have any work at the club today and it's Chris's day off so we thought we'd work on exploring his new powers with Dad." He replied. That was actually a lie, Chris and Leo were going to work on Chris's new power, Wyatt had hoped to stay in and spend time with his girlfriend.

"Well I better get going." Gwen said as she climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. "I'll see you tonight baby." She pecked him on the cheek and left. Wyatt sighed and fell back on his bed dramatically. "Why is this so damn _difficult_?" He cursed.

* * *

Junior lifted his head from his desk, just as the bell rang. He cursed loudly when he realized he had slept through his entire Chemistry class. "Sorry, sorry." He mumbled to his teacher as he exited the room.

"Dude, would it have killed you to wake me up?" he grumbled to his friend Jack who sat beside him in class.

"Sorry. You looked so peaceful." Jack laughed, shoving him slightly. Junior laughed, but inside berated himself for falling asleep again. He already had a C- in chem and if he failed another test his mother wouldn't let him hunt demons with his cousins.

"So…you going to that winter dance thing?" Jack asked, "I dunno." Junior muttered. "Are you?"

"Maybe. If I can find a girl to with." Jack responded looking just a bit dejected.

"Scared everybody off?" Junior played. "No!" Jack responded venomously, "There's one sweet little piece I wouldn't mind taking, but she's a sophomore and I don't know her name."

"Point her out to me." Junior told Jack as they walked to lunch, "I know some of the younger girls." He thought for a moment and added, "Depending on who she is you might not wanna tell her you know me."

"That one." Jack said suddenly pointing to a girl with long dark hair that reached halfway down her back.

"No." Junior said, his demeanor completely changed from what it had been two seconds ago. "That is the one girl in this entire school you _cannot_ go out with!"

"Why? You hot for her or something?" Jack asked obliviously.

"That's my baby cousin." Junior said harshly.

"Whoa…sorry dude. I won't ask her then." Jack apologized quickly. "That's fine." Junior replied much calmer, "Just don't even think about it, okay?"

"Totally." Jack replied, "It's out of my mind."

"Good. Let's get to lunch." Junior said pleasantly, as if nothing had happened. Jack made sure Junior wasn't looking before he gave one final, longing glance at Lexi's ass.

* * *

Hayley walked dejectedly across campus. No matter what she did she heard voices in her head. She had down almost an entire bottle of wine, and the voices wouldn't go away. They weren't even voices from her memories anymore. She almost recognized some of them, but couldn't place them. People fighting was all she ever heard anymore.

"_Get out of my apartment"! _

"_You slut! I never wanna see you again!"_

"_How could you do this me?" _

"_Always? Yeah right!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_I HATE you!" _

The voices played on a constant loop inside Hayley's head, never giving her rest anymore. It first it had started with memories. Of Tony. Tony was what this all came back too. He was the reason this all started. He broke her heart, and she still loved him. What was wrong with her? Did she enjoy punishing herself?

"Hayley?" a voice behind her questioned. She turned almost expecting to see Tony. He used to surprise her at school all the time. She was almost disappointed to see her older sister.

"What are you doing here, Prue?" she asked her sister, not really caring about the answer.

"I have an assignment. I'm supposed to cover the college fair." Prue answered not looking too happy about the answer. "Don't you have a class?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Hayley grumbled.

"Sorry." Prue responded, "Geez, what did I do to warrant such hostility?"

"Just shut up!" Hayley exploded, "Stop talking with fancy words, trying to intimidate me. So you think you're better than me. I got it. Just leave me the hell alone! Why don't you go cuddle up with your perfect boyfriend and live your perfect life! Just stay out of mine!" with that she stormed off across the small campus.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Prue asked the air, before heading off in the opposite direction where several freshmen were already congregating.

"Hey Chris." Wyatt said as his brother walked in the door to their apartment. "Figure anything out?"

"Not really." Chris answered, "Dad thinks he knows why I didn't get it until now, but…I dunno."

"Did you talk to the Elders?" Wyatt asked.

"Not yet. Dad thinks it s a good idea though. He wants me to go tomorrow. He keeps saying I need to learn control as soon as possible." Chris replied irritably.

"Listen bro can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked suddenly.

"Sure." Chris answered skeptically. Wyatt pulled the box out and opened it to show the beautiful silver band set with one large diamond and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Oh my god! Wyatt! Of course I'll marry you." Chris squealed in a very high, girly voice before erupting in laughter.

"Dude! Seriously?" Wyatt was incredulous, "I'm serious! Do you think she'll like it?" He was suddenly very unsure of himself.

"As long it comes with a proposal, I'm sure she'll love it. She won't be moving out for a while at least." Chris was still rioting with laughter.

"I'm so happy you're enjoying this, meanwhile I've been sweating bullets all day, trying to think of a perfect way to ask." Wyatt huffed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Chris tried to apologize, "It's just, we've been waiting for this for a really _really_ long time. Mom's been on my ass for _months._"

"Well don't tell her until I do." Wyatt ordered.

"I might." Chris teased his brother, "Hey I'm the best man right?" he questioned, suddenly concerned.

"Not if you tell mom." Wyatt cautioned.

"Oh I'm just kidding. You can tell mom." Chris assured his brother.

"Thank you." Wyatt said, relieved, "Do you really think she'll say yes?" he asked worriedly.

"You're kidding right? That girl is crazy about you. I don't know why, but she is. You have nothing to worry about I promise." Chris reassured.

"So you'll stay out the apartment tonight?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah I'll give you guys some privacy. Maybe sleep at April's." Chris said.

"I thought you broke up with April." Wyatt asked, confused.

"Not yet. Good thing too or I wouldn't have a place to sleep tonight." Chris replied, "I'm gonna clear out now then. Give you a chance to get ready."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Wyatt said gratefiully.

"No problem. And good luck. Don't choke!" was Chris's final piece of advice as he left the apartment.

"Brothers are a pain." Wyatt thought to himself as he tried to think of the perfect moment to ask Gwen, before or after dinner? Should he be traditional or original? "This is going to drive me insane!" he nearly yelled at the walls.

* * *

"Wow." Melinda breathed as she gazed over at Caleb. Sweat glistened on his body as he tried to catch his breath. "That was…"

"Fantastic." He finished for her. "You were fantastic." He gazed at her, unable to tear his eyes away, and they both basked in the beauty of the other for a few simple, short seconds before Caleb expressed what they had both been thinking, "We can't tell anyone about this, you know."

"What is this?" Melinda questioned, "What are we doing, sleeping together? Are we dating?"

"All I know is that I wanna be with you. The thought of leaving right now makes me want to tear my legs off if that means I never have to leave you." Caleb declared. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Melinda laughed and shook her head in amazement, "And I thought my feelings were totally one-sided."

The couple stared at each, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun, drinking in the sight of one another before Caleb spoke the words neither of them wanted to think about, "You know we have to keep this a secret."

Melinda sighed and nodded "I know." If Wyatt or Chris found out they would go ballistic, especially Chris. Even smooth-tempered Wyatt wouldn't be at all happy with the idea that his little sister dating a demon. The fact that afore mentioned demon was Wyatt's bestfriend wouldn't matter.

"Will we ever tell them?" she asked almost wishfully. "If things get serious, I guess we'll have to." Caleb reasoned, "Boy that is one conversation I'm _not_ looking forward to."

"Let's not talk about it now. It's a long way off." Melinda said, desperate to keeping enjoying the incredible joy she was feeling, even though she knew it might not last that long.

"Well I'd invite you to my place, but since one of my houses is in the Underworld and your brothers live in the other, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Caleb joked.

"Let's stay here, then. Watch a movie or…" Melinda's voice trailed off as she considered how truly limited their options were. It would be hard to even date in public for fear of Melinda's brothers and Caleb's demon friends wouldn't take to kindly to them dating and it could easily blow Caleb's underworld cover.

"Don't worry about it Mel." Caleb said, trying to cover the awkward moment, "I don't mind staying here; we can order in some food and get cozy on your couch." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she giggled. He grabbed her hand and shimmered to the couch.

"Caleb! I'm not dressed!" Melinda shrieked through her laughter, "Well I like you better this way." Caleb teased, throwing himself on top of her and kissing her mouth deeply, while allowing his hands to wander freely over her naked body.

She responded by flipping him over with a surprising display of strength and landing on top, she smiled victoriously for a moment before lowering her head to kiss him again. A slamming door sounded but it wasn't until Melinda heard the shriek of her cousin that she realized they were no longer alone.

"OH MY GOD! MELINDA! PUT A DAMN SOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Melinda looked up and saw Hayley hovering next to the open door, shielding her eyes. "Oh shit." She cursed under her breath, as she wrapped the first thing she saw (Caleb's shirt) around her exposed torso, "Hayls, I can explain…" she started before Caleb shimmered out from underneath her and she immediately fell on the couch with a loud thump.

Hayley finally walked all the way into the apartment tentatively, looking around to ascertain if anymore nude demons were wandering around. "Is he gone?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yep. You scared him off." Melinda accused as she ran back to her bedroom to change back into her own clothes. Hayley followed at a distance, ashamed of the way she had yelled; it wasn't as if she'd never seen two people hooking up before, but after the day she'd had she was happy she hadn't done worse.

"So what's wrong with you?" Melinda asked stepping out of her room, once again fully clothed.

"I don't know!" Hayley moaned, throwing herself dramatically on the couch, "Prue was on campus today and I just blew up at her. I mean screaming. She didn't even do anything, and now I feel really bad about it…" Hayley talked herself into silence, after purposefully not telling Melinda about the voices in her head. Her entire family thought she was taking her breakup so well, and she couldn't bear to let them know just how broken she really was.

"So what's with the sexy demon?" Hayley slyly changed the subject. "I take it he's finally talking to you."

"Yeah," Melinda blushed, "We…worked everything out."

"I can see that," Hayley laughed, trying not to remember when she was the one getting reprimanded for having sex with her boyfriend in the middle of the day. In the middle of all the happiness she felt for her cousin, Hayley could feel a deep sense of resentment. She managed a smile as she congratulated her cousin again.

"Listen. Hayley, this has to stay a secret. You're the only person I've told, and no one else can know. I mean it okay? Wyatt and Chris would flip; mom and dad would probably disown me. And Aunt Phoebe…she would absolutely blow up." More than anyone, even her brothers, Melinda feared her aunt's reaction most. Phoebe had married a demon and had warned her children, nieces, and nephews about how it was the worst mistake of her life. "No matter how deep or passionate you think that love, it will always end badly." Her aunt's repeated advice played through her head before she shook it. Phoebe hadn't meant Caleb. He wasn't like other demons; he was _good_.

"Yeah…Mom's _very_ anti-demon dating." Hayley sort of apologized before launching off on a different topic, desperate to keep the discussion off her, "Were you guys going at it all _day_?" she questioned with unneeded ferocity.

"Well…he's really _good_ at it." Melinda defended herself.

"Okay! That's enough. Sorry I asked." Hayley nearly screamed.

"Okay little miss bipolar, I won't talk about him anymore." Melinda said bewildered. "I have to go to work, so I'll see you later tonight."

"Sorry Mel. I just…. I don't know. I probably just need a good night sleep. Have fun at the restaurant." Hayley called as her cousin walked out the door. Melinda acknowledged her with a wave goodbye.

The moment Melinda was out of the apartment, the voices started up again in Hayley's head. The yells were so loud the people who were arguing could have been standing next to her.

"_You stupid bitch!" _

"_You told me you loved me!" _

"_Love? I don't even like you!"_

"_We are so done! Over! If you wanna go screw your ex-wife, feel free!" _

"_I will! At least she'll take me back! Unlike your ex!" _

"_You fucking son of bitch!" _

With the final shout, Hayley let out a soft whimper and collapsed in a heap on the floor, not moving, her face screwed up in pain even as she lay unconscious.

* * *

"Wow." Gwen breathed as she took in the beautiful candlelit rooftop over _Halliwell. _"Wyatt…this is _incredible_. What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil the most beautiful girl on the planet?" Wyatt teased as he guided her to the tiny table set for two. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"Well it's magnificent. And what are we eating tonight Mr. Halliwell?"

"Shrimp scampi. Don't worry Chris made it, not me." Wyatt reassured her.

"That's my favorite." Gwen said quietly as she sat in the chair meant for her. "Wyatt you didn't have to go to all this trouble. It's not even my birthday."

"I just wanted to take you out. And since I'm just about dirt poor, the roof over my mother's restaurant will have to do."

"Well it's beautiful. And the food is fantastic. Chris has outdone himself yet again."

They sat in silence for a while before Wyatt burst. He couldn't go through one more minute of the night without knowing her answer. "Gwen?" he grabbed her hand, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world you know." She looked curiously at him, but he kept going, "Ever since I met you, I've felt this kind of peace, like everything was going to be alright. And I know we're not perfect, God I know, but I realized I don't wanna be with anyone, but you as long as I live."

He got down on one knee, and Gwen confused expression turning into one of unimaginable joy, "Gwenivere Anne Paltorv. Will you marry me?" he fumbled the box out of his jacket and managed to open it before she tackled him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes!" she squealed kissing him all over his face, before finding his lips and passionately kissing him. "Yes." She murmured as they broke apart, foreheads still touching, eyes inches apart, "A hundred times yes." He gently touched her face, before drawing her mouth back onto his and the two of them were in their own perfect world of happiness.

Until Wyatt heard a shrill scream in his mind, so intense and full of pain, he fell backwards and nearly blacked out. "Wyatt!" Gwen shrieked, "Wyatt! Oh my god! Wyatt wake up!" she screamed shaking him, "CHRIS! PAIGE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Melinda." Wyatt groaned, before the blackness overcame him, leaving a frantic Gwen shaking him and screaming for help.


End file.
